powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Forging
The ability to forge a soul into another object. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Variation of Soul Splitting, combination of Enhanced Forging and Symbolic Power Manifestation. Also Called *Buso Renkin (Buso Renkin) *Dolls (Bleach) *Zanpakuto (Bleach) *Soul Weapon (Noblesse) *Spirit Control (Shaman King) *Super Skill (Soul Eater) Capabilities The user can forge a soul into a corporeal form; shaped into an object that best personifies the person or be chosen by the user themselves either by imagination or enforced power of will. The object of power could be literally anything in existence or anything the user is aware of or can imagine in proportion to the power and properties of the users soul sometimes even having their own sentience. Anything forged with this power will always have a highly specialized effect in addition to its normal function, for example a sword forged with ones Anger would be devastating against those they hate regardless of defenses but utterly ineffective against everyone else, the specialism is always unique to the user. It is possible to perform this power by proxy through the use of special Objects. Applications * Efficacy Manipulation * Life-Force Constructs * Object Creation ** Life-Force Constructs ** Powerful Objects ** Mask Power * Power Activation: By exposing the innate powers inside the persons soul. * Power Suit ** Entity Exoskeleton ** Enchanted Armor ** Spiritual Armor * Spiritual Infusion ** Charged Attacks /Energy Wave Emission: by concentrating their soul forging into a single point * Weapon Creation ** Demonic Weaponry ** Divine Weaponry ** Empathic Weaponry ** Soul-Bound Weapon ** Weapon Summoning * Weaponry Refinement * Weapon Regeneration Discrepancies *Soul Splitting Immunity: due to already splitting and restoring the users soul some users of this power are immune to this particular ability, however not all users posses the specific traits of the power to have this trait. Uncommon *Self Augmentation: by forging ones soul or parts of their soul into their body in a similar manner as weaponry refinement Uncommon *Wavelength Forging: through forging specific parts or traits of the soul the user can temper their forging with extra strength or abilities. Uncommon *Soul Absorption : by forging the essence of a soul or the soul itself into ones own soul to temper it, adding the targets power to their own IF the user can develop the ability to target others, usually through altering the refinement technique Rare *Expanded Presence: through efficacy manipulation. Rare Associations *Aura Manipulation: as an extension of the soul * Essence Manipulation *Idiosyncratic Manipulation *Inner Power *Soul Absorption * Soul Anchoring *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Containment * Soul Projection *Soul Reading *Soul Resonation *Symbolic Power Limitations *Soul Mutilation and Soul Destruction are particularly effective against this power. *May lack particular traits of the power, limiting the applications as well as rendering them vulnerable to the Soul Splitting Ability. *Some soul forms may possess their own sentience, which may cause problems for volunarily or involuntarily perminent soul forms since the sentience may disagree with the user, may apply to refinements.. *One has to awaken to it through an experience unique to themselves; other uses can teach unawakened users how to use/awaken to their power. *A weak soul may not be able to do much, simmilarly a strong soul may overwhelm the user. *Can easily exhaust and/or ruin the physical body if overused *Does not enable life force manipulation and cannot create "living" Life Force Constructs or any construct that can otherwise function independent of the user neither can they create revive or destroy souls *May not be able to simply forge their soul with force of will or soul wavelength and may require an actual forge and tools in order to use this power. Known Users *Bount (Bleach) *Frankenstein (Noblesse); While not being a noble clans head possesses an imitation soul weapon *Nightmare (Soul Calibur); through soul absorption *Noble Clan Heads (Noblesse) *Oetsu Mimaiya (Bleach); can turn a soul (asauchi) into a solid weapon known as a zanpakuto *Psykers (Warhammer 40k) *Seria J Loyard (Noblesse); as the clan leader of the Loyard Clan possesses the Death Scythe Soul Weapon *Shamans (Shaman King); can focus a spirit into a pre-existing object and with their furioku Forge a New Weapon, the best examples of this are the giant spirit control weapons such as yoh and amidamaru's Double Medium technique *Soul Reapers (Bleach) *Soul Wavelength users (Soul Eater) *Weapons and meisters (Soul Eater) *Zangetsu (Bleach); through being a sentient part of Ichigo's soul Gallery Oetsu.jpg|Oetsu (bleach) can forge a zanpakuto out of an asauchi, Bleach 541 zangetsu coloring by deohvi-d68siso (1).jpg|Zangetsu, quincy half (Bleach) being a sentient part of ichigo's soul and powers forges the part of ichigo's powers he was supressing into a sword, offering it to ichigo Over Soul Spirit of Sword.PNG|yoh (shaman king) being a shaman he can use spirit control and his furioku with amidamaru to perform the double medium technique to forge their own unique giant sword 0375fd3a828089fd803aaf1b761102ba1285197608 full.jpg|Seira J Loyard (Noblesse) is the head of the Loyard noble Clan, as such she possesses the Death Scythe Soul weapon Franken with dark spear.jpg|Frankenstein (noblesse) while not a clan head possesses a imitation soul weapon called Dark Spear Category:Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare Powers Category:Pages Needs Work